Things About You That I Find Appealing
by BlacksWidow
Summary: Bella Swan, eco nerd architectural designer, living far from home and not happy, recently dumped and trying to find her way. How many road blocks can there possibly be to finding your place? AH/AU some angst, humor, tragedy, friendship, family and more
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character concept. However I own the story in which the name lay.**

**RATING: M for Sexual Situations and Light Drug Use**

**SUMMARY: Bella Swan, eco nerd architectural designer, living far from home and not happy, recently dumped and trying to find her way. How many road blocks can there possibly be to finding your place? AH/AU**

**Story is told in the first person from Bella's point of view. There will be bummer parts but stick with it, I think you'll like the ending.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

I was pleased with myself that morning, the world felt like it was mine, like it was revolving around my wishes. I felt like the special girl, the perfect blonde. The mid morning light coming in through the window at the Starbucks was on me. And because everything felt so right, I didn't hear Laurent when he broke up with me. I was busy looking at my reflection in the shop window.

I he hadn't ended his talk with "it really is the best for both of us I think" I might have never figured out what was going on.

"What was that again?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked down at this cup checking the lid to make sure it was on and sighed. "I don't think this is going to work out." Laurent said. I was silent, my mouth open. What the fuck I mouthed, unable to actually get the words out.

"Can we talk about this?" I asked distraught.

"I've made up my mind Bella."

"When?"

"A few weeks ago." He said looking down.

Four days in Forks, Washington with my parents, and that entire time he knew. He knew when we went into Seattle to shop and visit friends. He knew when I asked to go into a jewelry store and ogle diamond rings. He knew when my parents were taking photos of us and wanted to include him and he instead offered to take the pictures so that my dad could be in them.

The hour sitting in the airport, waiting for our flight while he was reading Men's Health, he knew then. All through our four and a half hour flight back to Colorado when I slept with my head on his shoulder, he knew then.

He knew on the drive home from Denver International Airport, knew when we went to bed, and he knew when he woke up. The he finally let me in on his secret during breakfast the morning after our return home. That he was not in love with me, and that he could no longer be in a relationship with me.

There are at least five days that I know of that Laurent knew that he wanted to leave me before I knew that our relationship was over. After four days visiting my family and telling my mother that I was pretty sure Laurent was the one I wanted to marry, had the audacity to break up with me in a public place like Starbucks.

I left the coffee shop quickly, leaving my purse and drink. Laurent followed immediately after me, both items in his hands. "Bella," he called out. "Bella, slow down."

I began crying. So embarassed, I had never cried in a public place except for one time when I was in high school and was hit in the head by a basketball. That was embarassing enough, but there I was in what at the time felt like the middle of Cherry Creek in the mid morning brunch hours, walking as if I had sandbags attached to my legs. After four years Laurent was breaking up with me and he didn't even have the care to take off his sunglasses while he did it.

Tear were coming down my face and Laurent was following me down the sidewalk my purse and coffee in hand, calling out my name for all and sundry to hear. "Bella. Bella slow down." I crossed my arms, looking down at the ground and kept walking.

"Bella, stop." He caught up to me and then came in front of me. Got in my way.

"Get out of my way." I pushed at him knocking the coffee out of his grip. It slammed to the ground splattering open and splashing on the bottoms of our pant legs. I kicked the empty cup away only to have a girl walking her dog make a tsk sound as she picked up the cup and put it in a nearby trash can. I kept my eyes on her and turned my head to follow as she walked passed. "Thanks" I said snottily. "It was down for like 10 seconds, not like I wasn't going to pick it up." She ignored me and kept walking.

Reaching down I lifted my bag and began walking again, but Laurent stopped me.

"No." He said and placed his hands on my shoulders holding me still. "You need to listen to me. I am sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't want to hurt me?" I was a bitch about it, cruel even. "You don't want to hurt me? You don't want to hurt me. And here you are. You don't want to hurt me?" It's all I could say, I couldn't think to say anything else. It kept coming out. There was no filter, no thought. It ws just repeatedly "you don't want to hurt me?"

I turned and walked away fast, leaving Laurent behind me. My face was red and tear streaked. I put my sunglasses on and tried to straighten up and not cry. I walked all the way home. Occasionally my body would shake with a sob and I would stop and pretend to tie my shoe or sneeze.

A week later I did what all rational women do and had my blonde hair died deep brown. I started wearing my glasses instead of my contacts, allowing my brown eyes to show. I quit the gym and began jogging, something I have loathed since high school and had never before had the compunction to do with any regularity. I would go on long jogs outside in the crisp Colorado January, constantly moving to keep my body form shutting down in the cold. I stopped trying to make myself look less boyish, dismissing my padded bras and fitted skirt in favor of earthy knits and slacks.

I began shopping at Whole Foods and bought books about green living. Anything that was different from my life with Laurent. I began riding a bike instead of taking the bus. Attended a seminar on urban agrarianism and joined a coop. I did anything I could to stake out a new place for myself, to prove that I was in control. Furthering my ties with the urban earth lovers I burrowed my way into the middle of the green crowd. With Laurent gone and most of my friends with him, I had a void to fill. In that void I packed my life with hippies, hipsters, and people who say "namaste" without irony. In a perfect world it would take more than having money to move easily between lifestyles. In a perfect world all the green people would see through me and recognize me for what I was, a displaced Washington girl with a serious identity crisis.

There were times I found the positive in the situation, making a strange sort of peace with my lost personality. I had met Laurent my freshman year at University of Colorado, a drunken hook up. Yes, our four year relationship was the product of drunk freshman sex. We should be proud.

But that strange peace always came crashing down when I'd remember that the run had ended so the relationship was for all intents and purposes a failure. And I was alone. Occasionally I'd think of all the opportunities I missed out on in college because I was busy with Laurent. Then I'd get mad. Then I'd cry again. Vicious cycle.

My home in Forks was fresh on my mind when Laurent broke up with me and I was sick with longing to go back. Back where I belonged, where I didn't have rejection to deal with. Back in the place I knew.

I came so close to quitting my job at Lawrence and Carver, a sustainable design and architecture firm I had been working at for five months. There wasn't much that had been keeping me in Colorado. Only Laurent.

I hated the climate, hated the smug green living types I worked with and for on a daily basis. Every day felt like a great big show where everyone was trying to outdo each other on how far they were willing to go for the environment.

What made it harder was that sustainable design is my chosen profession, and that I had sentenced myself to my current misery.

I studied environmental design for two years at the University of Colorado in Boulder when a professor recommended I have some sort of professional emphasis. It was my idea for that emphasis to be sustainable urbanism. God help me, I am not certain why.

L and C was my first my first real job as an adult and the first month or two after I started I was balls to the wall enthusiastic. Coming to work early and leaving late. As time passed I began to settle in and realize that there was nothing special about being a working adult.

The office of L and C were located on the upper two stories of a three story converted brick warehouse in the LoDo district of Denver. And I'm stuck here at this green firm, no Laurent, nothing. When he told me the relationship was over, I cried, then decided that there was nothing keeping me in Colorado. It was my mother who talked sense into me about how I had a good job and that the employment market was not friendly, and that maybe I should apply to jobs in Seattle and Portland but stay in Colorado while I waited. So I did. I applied and applied and nothing.

I'm stranded.

**Next Chapter, the arrival of our favorite guy. Please review.**


	2. Athony Cullen and the Oblivious Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character concept. However I own the story in which the name lay.**

**RATING: M for Sexual Situations and Light Drug Use**

**SUMMARY: Bella Swan, eco nerd architectural designer, living far from home and not happy, recently dumped and trying to find her way. How many road blocks can there possibly be to finding your place? AH/AU**

**Story is told in the first person from Bella's point of view. There will be bummer parts but stick with it, I think you'll like the ending.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

In early April, a little over four months after Laurent and I had ended our relationship, I accidentally went out on a date with an architectural engineer from my office named Anthony Cullen. There had been a lot of signs that he was interested in me that I missed completely, only becoming aware of them in retrospect. He was a little too supportive of my breakup, too interested in how I was recovering, he was too quick to put down anything he was working on if I had a question. I like him well enough, he was a nice guy. Tall, pale, he wore glasses, which framed his golden eyes perfectly and had an artfully shaggy expensive hair cut. He was fit, attractive.

When he asked me if I wanted to join him for a bite after work I didn't think anything of it because a) I'm an idiot and b) I had been out of practice on dating protocols since before the last election. I had no idea it was a date, I swear to God. No idea.

Believe me it was an accident. I had no intention of him paying for me and I missed all the signs that he was courting me and at the end of the evening, after margaritas, and him paying for my meal, we went for a walk around LoDo. While we walked we talked about different unimportant things. Getting to know you in a nice safe way things that all couples begin with and look back on fondly.

"I briefly considered becoming a comedian." Anthony told me when we walked by a comedy club.

"What do you have to be funny about?" I laughed and looked over at the club. There had never been a comedian there that I was interested in seeing. Mostly washed up 90s sitcom actors and the former Saturday Night Live cast members who didn't make it big. Based upon the exterior I was certain it would have sticky floors. Something about some buildings and you just know, sticky floors.

Anthony looked over at me and pretended to be offended. We approached a crosswalk and he pressed the pedestrian crossing button then turned to face me. "Did you not hear the part where I said briefly?"

I laughed and he smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the cross walk change but I did not move "you're full of surprises." I said, I could not help myself from flirting, it was fun. "Make me laugh again." We were quiet and he turned and noticed the light was getting ready to change. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in a half run across the street and didn't let go on the other side.

"Want to hear about the time I tried yoga in the park?" He asked looking over at me. I nodded and looked ahead, my hand firmly in his as I listened to Anthonys story that wasn't actually all that funny, a bit funny, but not stand up material. I couldn't help noticing that his broad shoulders and clothes covered muscles and the way the lights from the buildings we walked by shined against his copper colored hair.

Honestly I had always been aware that he was a good looking guy. But sometime during the yoga in the park story, I recognized that Anthony was good looking and I was attracted to him. That was when I found him. Anthony walked me to my door, put his hand on my jaw and his other hand on the door behind me and learned in giving me a goodnight kiss. And holy shit, you really can forget how great kissing is if you haven't had one in a long enough time.

But something in me was still hung up on Laurent. But I liked Anthony well enough, so I kept him on the line. But it was beginning to get old and things were coming to a head. He was more into things than I was and when June rolled around and I was still allowing this relationship charade to continue the guilt ws building up. It had come to the point where Jacob, the lead designer at L and C and my closest work confidant, would ask me on the daily if I had "cut the ties that bind" yet, giving me thoroughly disapproving looks every time I pretended not to hear his question.

Anthony was perfect, and if I were not so hung up on the past, I might have seen that. He told me I was beautiful, touched me gently, made love with obvious emotion. But I was in my own pitiful world.

**Next Chapter, the arrival of our favorite guy. Please review.**


	3. May or May Not Love You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character concept. However I own the story in which the name lay.**

**RATING: M for Sexual Situations and Light Drug Use**

**SUMMARY: Bella Swan, eco nerd architectural designer, living far from home and not happy, recently dumped and trying to find her way. How many road blocks can there possibly be to finding your place? AH/AU**

**Story is told in the first person from Bella's point of view. There will be bummer parts but stick with it, I think you'll like the ending.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**BPO**

I was standing at the worktable at L and C preparing visual displays for Jacob to present in the afternoon projects meeting when Anthony came into the design office. He came up behind me and put his right hand on my waist and leaned down so that his chin was on my left shoulder. I continued cutting the design sketches.

"I'm going to pick up some prints and grab some lunch, get you anything?" He said softly into my ear. I looked over at him and he smiled, I shook my head.

"Maybe some Vegan Pho?" He continued "your favourite" in a sing song voice. His nose was against my cheek and he moved his hands to the work table on either side of me. I remembered something he said about having a fantasy about doing it in the office sometime and blushed slightly.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks though."

"Of course" he kissed my cheek and stood back; "you Jacob?"

"No thanks Anthony." Jacob answered without looking up from his work.

"Suit yourselves. " Anthony looked at me. "See you all at the meeting later."

I continued working until I felt another shorter person come up behind me. Jacob breathed heavily through his mouth and put his hand on my waist and chin on my shoulder mimicking Anthony. "You're leading him on you know."

"I don't think so." I said.

He stood back and walked to the other side of the table. "You told me you weren't that into the whole thing. and yet you continue doing this weird little dance with him."

"We're having a good time Jacob."

"Are you really Bella? Hmmmm" do you have a good time going to movies you hate and restaurants that only serve food sharecropped by Buddhists in Boulder? Do you enjoy just going along for the ride, even though that ride is boring and let's be honest, a bit pretentious? Would you be so apt to follow if he were a freegan?"

I laughed "I can't imagine Anthony going freegan, he may be alternative but he fears food borne illness. Besides, not all the movies are bad. Only the documentaries."

"Oh Bella, you know him so well. When are you two crazy kids going to run away and breed?"

I laughed again "he knows this is casual, I told him I'm not fit for serious dating."

"But have you slept with him?"

I didn't answer and picked up the adhesive to glue some images to the matte. I had done more than sleep with him. Two days ago he had said he loved me. Pretty much. We had gone to dinner at a place with outdoor seating and it was light enough out that we had fallen into our usual after dinner activity of reading at the same table. Out of nowhere he said it.

"I may or may not love you."

I looked up at him slowly. I did not close my book or put it down, I held onto it, my hands having temporarily forgotten how to move properly. He had put the issue of Architectural Digest that he was reading down and taken his glasses off and I could see that he was unsure and afraid and probably regretted speaking because I most likely did not have the most welcoming expression on my face. "May or may not," he said quickly, looking at me intently.

"But you may." I countered quietly. I broke eye contact and stared at the place between his eyes rather than directly at him.

"Or may not." His tone was defensive. An unexpected fear welled up inside of me and I couldn't pin point exactly why.

How? I thought. How could he love me? How was that possible? Did he really? He couldn't be sure. And part of me was idiginant. How dar he say something without knowing. I felt momentary hate for him if he would be so able to love a person he can't reach, foolish enough to give his heart away to someone who never even made a show of offering their own. He made me feel so unfair. He took such a risk for me and I couldn't even let go of someone who didn't want me back.

I looked back down at my book, the lines running together into a useless unreadable mush. "But you may." I said evenly.

"I didn't really expect this confession to play out like an argument." Anthony said.

"We're not arguing." I snapped.

"I probably should have waited to say anything until I was sure."

"Probably." I turned the page of my book though I had not read anything and heard him pick up his magazine again. We were silent save the overly zealous page turns coming from both of us every few minutes.

A half hour or so passed that way until Anthony broke the silence, "I could love anyone if they gave me a chance" he said quietly with a sigh, his brooding gone.

I looked up from my book across the table at him and he was packing up his things, getting ready to leave and something in me wouldn't let him go. Something in me snapped and saw myself across the table. All the rejection, the fear, hope, and unexpected loneliness, there across from me packing up to leave.

I'm not sure I really had any strong emotions connected to Anthony, but two days ago I felt so much for him that I couldn't let him be denied by anyone. I didn't want to be the one to hurt someone else. I'm not the vengeful type who gets dumped only to seek revenge on any man I can get my claws into. I closed my book and put it away quickly and Anthony looked over at me as I stood up and met his eyes and said "but you may," because I couldn't think of any other way to say what I was thinking. Any other way to acknowledge his feelings without making any declarations of my own.

He smiled and reached out for my hand, hoisting his bag on his shoulder as he began to lead me out of the cafe and onto the sidewalk to go somewhere, I didn't know where, but I just let him lead me because it was easier and I didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"I want my parents to meet you one of these days." He said as we walked.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready." I replied.

I'm sure he was disappointed, but he didn't say anything as we walked hand in hand down the sidewalk.

I could never tell Jacob any of that because he was already up in arms about my relationship as it was. Looking for any reason to give me hell, or at least that is what it felt like. I mean, he had gone so far as to comment on my needing to get my roots touched up.

He looked over my shoulder at the display piece I was working on. "Measure twice, cut once Bella and never glue things while you are having a conversation. I'm serious now, do you know you are leading him on?" Jacob asked.

"You already said that."

"This time I'm asking." He said crossing his arms.

I considered the question then looked up at him. "Somewhat," I said. "But the two months we've been seeing each other casually have not been all bad, we have fun, we keep it light. I've never cried in front of him. It's not serious."

"And what about the sex?"

"It was good."

"Was it a sleep over?" He asked with a wide smile, his hands clasped before him.

"None of your business, but yes."

"It's my business, the office is my second home, you're bringing the possibility of awkwardness and emotional bullshit into my home. I can't have Anthony leaving because you made him sad and he can't bear to be here. Lawrence and Carver would be none to happy to lose their engineer."

"I'm easing out of things okay, give me time, I have already begun working towards an amicable friends split. I've even started scouting out my replacement."

"Good." Jacob said. "Let me know if you need advice on the matter, I'm good at letting men down gently."

"Really? When is the last time you've been on a date Jacob?"

"Shut your whore mouth Bella."

"Yeah, and just so you know I really am working towards moving things out of where they are, Anthony told me that he told his parents about me and he has begun to invade my personal space more frequently in the office."

"Break it off before he asks you to fuck in the conference room. You suck at saying no."

I made a face and blushed and Jacob stood back with a disgusted look on his face "tell me you didn't debase our conference room."

"No, no." I said looking away from him, down at the work in front of me. "But if I were interested I'm sure Anthony would be very up for it."

"Nice choice of words. Please never be interested. Or if you do, never ever let me know or suspect. I've suffered enough working here." He went back to his office and picked up his messenger bag, "I'm going to Burger King."

"I'm so disappointed in you Jacob."

"Diets are for winners and processed meats are for champions. Shall I pick you up something Bella?"

I shook my head. "What's the difference between a winner and a champion?" I asked before he turned away.

"Winners put the weight in a single contest. Champions know that the game is all about your over all average." He said then lightly bowed his head to the side and walked out of the office calling back "don't forget to print and mount the newest CAD images for the Sperry house remodel for the meeting."

**PLEASE REVEW!**

**The next couple chapters are going to be a little tough. There will be an Edward, but you'll have to wait and see. There is Anthony who is Edward. But then there is Edward Edward. If that makes any sense.**


	4. Through the Glass

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character concept. However I own the story in which the name lay.**

**RATING: M for Sexual Situations and Light Drug Use**

**SUMMARY: Bella Swan, eco nerd architectural designer, living far from home and not happy, recently dumped and trying to find her way. How many road blocks can there possibly be to finding your place? AH/AU**

**Story is told in the first person from Bella's point of view. There will be bummer parts but stick with it, I think you'll like the ending.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

I started around 2:00p.m. Every 20 to 30 minutes another person would by the design office asking me "have you seen Anthony anywhere?" I suppose everyone at work had come to the conclusion that I must know Anthony's whereabouts at all times. It had become sort of public knowledge in the office that the two of us were seeing each other in off hours. Blame it on Anthony, he wasn't exactly discreet.

He was more than indiscreet, he was telling people "Oh yeah, I'll see Bella later, I'll tell her. "Got a message for Bella? I'll let her know." "Bella will be here a little late, she just had to stop by her place before coming in."

He kept bringing us up in conversation, that we were seeing each other, and he was always finding a way to mention that he would be seeing me later. It's like he wanted people to know that he was seeing me, laying claim on me.

As the 3:00 oclock meeting approached, more people came by my desk seeking Anthony. Aro, one of the engineers Anthony worked with, had come by about four or five times within an hour. "Have you seen Anthony?" He asked, "we need to talk about the meeting before it happens."

I sighed. "I haven't seen Anthony, nothing has changed. He'll be there, he doesn't miss meetings."

"Yeah, but he said that we would discuss the," I cut him off.

"Aro, I don't know where he is. But he won't miss the meeting."

"But, what if he does miss it? I really need to discuss the Sperry heat issues."

"Look, barring some disaster, Anthony will be at the meeting." I sighed. "Have you tried calling his cell?"

"I'll try again." He left the design office with his mobile in hand dialing. I looked over at Jacob's office and he smiled at me smugly and shrugged "engineers" he said and I made a disgusted face.

At about 3:00 the designers and engineers gathered in the large glass walled conference room for a brush up meeting on a home redesign for the Sperry family. At 4:00p.m. the clients were coming by to review our proposed renovations. We had about an hour to discuss the plans and get our ducks in a row because at Lawrence and Carver the designers and engineers and final architects didn't work side by side, but as satellites to each other.

Anthony was not there, the lead engineer for the project, Anthony, was not there. He didn't come. I wasn't worried, concern was not my first reaction. Curiosity yes, concern no. You never think anything of these things. I wondered where he was, but I wasn't worried.

Maybe he got held up at the printer, or lost track of time. He could have taken a nap. But, as time kept going by, he didn't come. It got to the point where everyone tried to think of reasons he wasn't there. The general concensus landed on that he was probably sick and puking and couldn't stop long enough to call the office. That actually sounded like a good option. Stomach flu made sense.

Then Jessica, L and C's slightly overweight, baby voiced receptionist came into the conference room and said "Bella, you have a call on the main line."

"Can it wait until after the meeting?" I asked.

"No. You really need to take this call." She said.

"Can you just transfer it to my cell Jessica?" I asked, then looked around the table at my coworkers "does anyone mind if I step out? This shouldn't take long." The five other people in the room shook their heads. Jessica nodded and left the room. Not a minute later my cell rang and I stood up from the conference table and walked over to the door. I picked up the line.

"This is Bella."

"Hello, Bella?" A slightly older sounding woman's voice tentatively asked on the other end of the line.

"This is she."

"Hello Bella, this is Esme Cullen, Anthony's mother."

"Yesss," I answered slowly, becoming hyper aware of how quiet the conference room was on the other side of the door. There was an air of tension and I felt as if people were trying to hear what was happening at the other end of the line. The feeling that something was not right was strong. I had never met or spoken to Anthony's parents and I could not imagine any other reason but an emergency for them to be calling me.

Esme continued "Bella, um, Anthony had an accident and we are at Saint Joes. We would really like, Carlisle, my husband, and I think that you should be here."

I glance up with my eyes through the glass towards the conference table to check if people were still watching me and caught a few of my coworkers looking at me then quickly gazing away.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, um, it seems, that um." Her voice was slow and her tone obviously being heavily controlled. She took the phone away from her face and I could hear her on the end of the line in the background asking "Carlisle, could you take the phone? Speak to her?"

"Hello, Bella?" A man with a slight british accent came onto the line. "I'm Carlisle, Anthony's father. As Esme was trying to tell you, we are at Saint Joes and we thought you would like to know that Anthony was on his bike and managed to get into an accident with a light rail and he's not doing well. We thought he'd want you to be here." His speech was broken but controlled, unable to complete a thought, he would cut off and restart at trying to get to the point. I was lost.

"Excuse me?" I said.

Carlisle repeated the important facts as if he were leaving a voice mail message. "Anthony has been in an accident, we are at Saint Josephs Hospital and um, um. We thought you would like to be here." I didn't answer, he quickly asked "do you have a mobile number?"

I let out a garbled sigh and said yes then gave him my number. He then instructed me to write down his and Nancy's number, told me where in the hospital I could find them and without asking me whether or not i was coming, ended the call with "we'll see you soon. Call us if you can't find us, we're just in the waiting room."

My brain was a fog. I lamely nodded as if he could see me and he hung up before I could find the words to say anything else. I pretended to be on the phone for a minute or so after he hung up, trying to digest what I had just been told and prepare myself to go back into the conference room. I walked back in with my head down looking at my phone, everyone was quiet. After about five tension filled seconds Jacob asked what was going on.

I started shaking my head and began stacking my papers "Anthony has been hit by a light rail. I need to go to Saint Joes." I slid my sketches and notes for the Sperry's to the space in front of Jacob then looked around at the conference room at large. "Can anyone take me to Saint Joes?"

Out of nowhere I heard Jessica call out quickly from the door way "I'll take you!" I nodded and followed her out of the conference room. She stopped by her desk on the way out and grabbed her purse and keys. Jessica then walked to the front door, her high heels clacking along the way and I fell in behind her fast stride out onto the street.

It was beautiful out, perfect June weather, no clouds. No wonder Anthony wanted to bike around today. I slid on my sunglasses and followed Jessica to the parking lot and her blue Tercel. She got in on the drivers side then reached over to unlock my door. I looked in through the window at the seat covered in papers and empty food containers. She picked up a bunch of trash and threw it in the back of the car adding a layer of stuff to the already messy back seats. I pushed what was left on the seat off onto the floor and got into the car.

I held my bag in my lap and began to pull my seatbelt across me until Jessica said "it's broken." I looked over at her and she smiled a big smile at me taking he sunglasses out of the center consol and putting them on.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm an excellent driver. Never been in an accident." She gasped and put her hand to her mouth, "oh, I'm sorry that came out wrong."

I waved my hand dismissively at her and gave a strained smile then looked out the window and watched the city pass by during the drive to the hospital, Jessica singing along to Christian radio as if she were alone in the car all along the way.

**PLEASE REVEW!**

**The next couple chapters are going to be a little tough. There will be an Edward, but you'll have to wait and see. There is Anthony who is Edward. But then there is Edward Edward. If that makes any sense.**


End file.
